Aldrahad
Aldrahad also known as '''The Dragon King '''is one of the 20 superhuman Primarchs created by the Emperor of Mankind from his genetic code to be leaders of his vanguard during his Great Crusade to reunite scattered humanity into the Imperium of Mankind. Aldrahad is the gene father of the Xth legion which was re-named the Dragon Lords. A warrior and tactician born and raised, Aldrahad is assured of his own skills and knowledge, having fought for survival his entire life against the wild creatures of his home world, long and deadly wars against barbaric green skins and other human kingdoms. History Early life Aldrahad's arrival to his adoptive homeworld left him stranded alone in the high mountains of lessania spending a year alone in these mountains surviving against the forces of nature and the dangerous wild creatures that roamed the lands, he was united with humanity when the king Artian, who ruled over these mountains was hunting one of the dangerous native creatures, a reptilian monster called a drake when the young primarch saved his life, slaying the best with improvised stone weaponry the young primarch was adopted by the king who raised him as a son. Spending the next few years Aldrahad grew both physical and mentally very fast, becoming a great tactician and warrior within a few years as well as our growing even the largest of his kingdoms warriors. Within a few years of his introduction to society he was allowed to take the right of passage as a member of the warrior nobility of the kingdom. Heading into the mountains which he was found in when he was young, Aldrahad was expected to kill a drake; tracking one to its den he fought the beast slaying it before skinning and making a cloak from its scales. Rise to power Soon after his return home Aldrahad heard of the coming of a massive orkish force that was rampaging thought the low land kingdoms destroying and pillaging their way across the land, pushing thousands of people into the mountains, both civilian and solders. Gathering together his people and those who fled the orks the primarch and his father prepared to face the Orks establishing fortified camps along every entrance through the mountains. the massive orkish force assaulted up into the mountains numbering into the thousands and despite the humans use of the mountain pass to tire and direct their forces into a choke-point they the orks massive numbers their superior strength and size started to push the humans back, this was when the primarch joined the battle, leading a force of knights into the orks rear they cut through the invasion straight to the war boss, fighting and defeating the chieftain in single combat breaking the horde at the death of their boss to a human larger and stronger than any ork they had ever seen. Pushing the orks back out of the ravaged kingdoms of which only the largest cities survived. Those people which survived the invasion were brought together into this single kingdom. Of which Aldrahad was name the king, as despite his heroics his adoptive father and brother both died defending their home. Having united many different kingdoms under his rule he created the Drekarin empire taking back the lands lost to the barbarian horde the new empire rose out of the ruins. Following the greenskins the humans nearly wiped them out until a second horde returned having heard of the fall of the first horde and wanting a good fight they rushed into combat dragging the remnants of the first horde into their new one the new greenskin army rushed straight into battle massively outnumbering the humans army that had taken a position on top of a large hill forcing the orks to run upwards against them giving the forces of man a chance to fire down on the seething mass of greenskins while the infantry held the tide of orks for as long as they could, despite their best effort they were slowly pushed back, their army being slaughtered even the young primarch being pushed back. The army was on the brink of defeat when help arrived from two unexpected sources, first other kingdoms of man, seeing the good that aldrahad was doing to the world both in his governance and his crusade against the greenskins had decided to aid him and serve with him, second was the enigmatic eldar, a ancient and powerful people who had a small colony on the human world decided to also aid the young primarch for the greenskins were also a problem for them and if the kingdoms of men fell so would their colony in time. Together the two people broke the greenskins once and for all, hunting them down and slaughtering them in their thousands the orks were nearly driving to the edge of extinction on the planet. The kingdoms of men also all decided to join under the primarch as he was seen as the saviour of their world having finally united its people to wipe out the ork menace. Following the unification of the human race on the world and an alliance with the eldar the world fell into a golden age of peace and progress, and for the next ten years he would rule over the planet. Arrival of the Imperium. The arrival of the imperium came at the primarchs own legion, as a large battle force from the dragon lords 5th company descended onto the outpost of humanity they found it united under the primarch. Coming to the palace of the planetary ruler the entire ambassadorial force of the 5th company feel to their knees in awe and reference, for they had found one of the lost primarchs, the very lost primarch they had always hoped to find swearing their loyalty to him as his gene sons they told Aldrahad of the Imperium of man and his father the great emperor who hoped to united the lost planets of man. Asking of his gene sons what information they could give him to learn of the galaxy and the imperium at large while he awaited the coming of the emperor, giving to him the knowledge he desired, the fifth company began to learn more about the planet which their lord had grown up on, about his legend and what he had done for the people while also teaching the people about the imperium and its goal their hope for the betterment of humanity and the galaxy. It was during this that they learnt of the primarch alliance with the eldar exodites who the primarch had allied with, at first they were disgusted and worried, till they learnt that these self same eldar had saved the primarch the human population in the final great battle against the greenskins that the astartes understood their fathers alliance. A few weeks later the emperor arrived at the planet, wishing to meet his son and see for himself the world that was build, Arriving to the world he was greeted by the procession of Aldrahds great military as he walked up to the steps of the palace the primarch knelt before his father, the drake skin hide of his cloak billowing behind him. “i Swear my allegiance to you and your imperium father, your vision of mankind’s future”. The emprour rested his hand on Aldrahad's shoulder, “stand,my son, stand before your people and before your sons”. The entire plaza had also knelt before the emperor as they saw their savior kneel before him a man who seemed even greater than the great man who saved their people from the ravages of the greenskins. after this the primarch was taken back to Terra, where he was trained more in the way of the imperium and its ideal of the imperial truth, while also introducted to more of his sons and even a few of his brothers. Designing a custom suit of power armour based of his old armour as well as the drakes of his homeland he officially given control of his legion by the emperor. Gathering together as much of the legion could be spared he told them his story Of his fight on Lessania against the greenskins and the sacrifice of his family and of the hundreds of thousands of lives who fought to save their homeworld from the ravages of the greenskin menace. By the end of his story, the legion were all kneeling before him, not only seeing them as their gene father but also as a leader who would sacrifice much for his people and his soldiers. Personality Appearance Equipment References * Image Reference (Deviantart, 2018) Category:Primarchs Category:Lessania Category:Dragon Lords Category:Characters